Glitch Steve
1st encounter This weird entity is always sneaking around. It has a 1/1000 chance to spawn in unloaded chunks. It's not very common to meet him, but if you do, the lag gets intense! When he spawns, chances are, your frames are going to drop to 0 in a matter of seconds. I have seen him once, but before I could get a good view, my Minecraft crashed. Before I opened Minecraft , I took a look at the crash log, it said, "Crash reason: You got too close." So of course, I had to hunt him down. I could not find him. I was searching, when I saw something in the chat. It said, "Don't tell anybody, or face the consequences" So I told Mojang. All I got as a reply, was,"Now face the consequences." All the electronics in my house turned off. So I went to McDonalds and went onto FANDOM MCCP to write this to you, and if you ever see him, tell him that I am coming back one day to finish him. 2nd encounter I got a new CPU and new internet provider so I tested it on minecraft and when I made a new world it was really laggy and no chunk spawned. So I pressed F3 and checked my FPS and it was at 0.25 FPS so I waited for a while then finally A chunk loaded. Although in the chunk there were banners and all of them read "I'M AFTER YOU." Then, other chunks loaded with banners saying the same thing in red. The my chunk loaded and I was on one block and everything around me was lava. I tried exiting minecraft but It was to laggy. Then some blocks turned into 1s and 0s and then my computer, my new computer, crashed with it saying "01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01000001 01000110 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101" which is translated "I'M AFTER YOU." Then everything shut down. Even my internet provider so I have to find a new place to send a message to Mojang but when I sent my message it was quickly replied by "Sorry, cannot send message. reason: BECAUSE NO ALERTS ALLOWED." Then my phone died, it was at 100% battery power and no matter how long I charged it, it acted dead. So I used my Grandma's computer to play but it soon crashed and I was grounded for a week. Then my phone came on and said "First your grounded, NEXT YOUR KILLED." I tried to hide but I just thought it would be silly and someone was pranking me so I went to bed. But the next morning it was interesting. I was thrown into court then into jail for hacking info from laptops. So once I was done with prison time I came to a laptop to write this. I will probably die when I am done but whatever happens be sure to look out for the glitch. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Steve Category:Glitches